


Rival against Rival

by flyflyhighup



Category: Emmanuel Macron - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyflyhighup/pseuds/flyflyhighup
Summary: Emmanuel Macron and Marine Le Pen hate each other. Of course, there are different ways to express hate...





	1. Chapter 1

The black Mercedes glided through the nightly streets of Paris. It carried two people who’d both love to be anywhere else right now, but here, next to each other. Emmanuel Macron and Marine Le Pen. The two candidates for president of France. There were no two other people in France who’d dislike each other like they did. Their second debate had just finished and Marine, although keeping cool on the outside, was raging on the inside. The thought about upcoming election never left her mind. She couldn’t eat. She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t relax for a single minute. All she could think about was how to defeat that cunning, witty, just-out-of-sandbox toy-boy sitting right next to her. She had to become the president of France. There was no other option. She had to! His provoking answers and questions, his incisive manner of speech, perfectly covered by cold politeness almost made Marine lose her temper at the debate. That’s probably what he wanted to achieve. He wanted her to start being rude to him in front of cameras and by doing so, profoundly losing her value in the eyes of citizens. 

She sighed and mentally praised herself for being able to pull herself together when she needed to. This had been a long day and all that Marine could think about was a hot bath and a soft bed. She wasn’t thinking as a politician anymore, now she was just a tired and exhausted female. The only thing left to endure today was this car ride with that arrogant opponent prick. A faint scent of his cologne filled the car, she had been inhaling it since the moment he got in the car. It was a nice cologne, even being through and through conservative, she couldn’t deny that. 

Emmanuel watched the darkened city outside the car window. He was tired as well, the purring of the car’s engine was enough to make his eyelids heavy. He forced himself to stay awake though. He knew the driver would wake him up when they arrived at his house, but he didn’t want to fall asleep next to her. Marine was irritating him a lot, acting as if she was the adult and he was the child. Her bitchiness during the debate made him feel like he could explode. There was no way he was going to allow this close-minded prude to become the president of France. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Head turned away, she wasn’t looking at him so he dared to run his eyes over her. She was sitting a bit slumped, her manicured hands in her lap. The black, narrow skirt had moved up a little, revealing her perfect round knees, she did have nice legs. For her age she was still lovely. Better than his wife.

The silence in the car became incredibly tense. They had not exchanged a single word since the end of the debate. Emmanuel stirred in his seat and turned his head towards her. She was still looking out of the window, ignoring him completely. 

„ Madame Le Pen, I must say I didn’t enjoy our discussion at the debate. Could you explain me what’s the point of taking all kinds of notes with you if you haven’t studied them? I got the impression that you had no idea what you were talking about. Confusing one fact with another, quoting something that has no connection with the topic. People won’t want a president who doesn’t know what she’s even talking about.” 

Hearing his voice startled Marine a bit at first, his words, however raised anger and annoyance. She clenched her teeth before answering. 

„ I’m getting quite .... tired of your attitude, monsieur Macron,” she snapped, barely turning her head towards him. „ You’re not a president yet. Things take unbelievable turns sometimes. Don’t be so sure of yourself just yet.” 

He chuckled. 

„ Oh, it’s just a matter of time, madame Le Pen. I’ll win the election and you know it. I’ve more supporters than you do, so I think I’ve a reason to be sure of myself. And if you had any dignity left, you’d just quit.”

„ You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you? I’m terribly sorry to disappoint you, but France will be led by a woman, whether you like it or not.” 

„Well in that case I’d advise you to learn to express your thoughts clearly for the next debate. Otherwise, it’ll be ridiculously easy for me to defeat you.” 

Marine finally turned her head to look at him. Emmanuel looked at her calmly with a small smirk at the side of his lips. This was one of those rare moments when there were no cameras around them, so she decided this was the right time to let him know what she really thought of him. 

„Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? Shameless banker, what gives you the rights to lecture me as if I was 10 years old? Put away that snobbish tone and come down from those heights of arrogance for a moment because I can tell you one thing – you’ll be the president only over my dead body! Got it? ” 

Her outbreak of anger, however, didn’t cause the reaction she expected to see. Emmanuel was still watching her quietly as if he hadn’t heard anything. A light from a passing car shined through the back window, it lightened his face and reflected in his eyes. 

„ Has someone ever told you that you’re beautiful when angry?” he added casually. 

„ What?” 

„ Really. I mean it.” He smiled a little. „ I might dislike you as a politician, but as a woman you’re quite attractive.” 

Marine stared back at him, puzzled. First, by the fact that he had suddenly gone from the formal vous to familiar tu. Second...she was divorced for years now, her children were all grown up. She had a partner now, but didn’t have much time for neither him or herself. She was into politics from head to foot and didn’t care much for anything else. And now, when she had decided to become a president, Marine neglected her own needs and wishes completely. She didn’t remember the last time she had received a compliment from a man and now, even though it came from a person she least expected to hear it from, it did feel good. A warm flutter in her stomach reminded her of what she actually missed in her life. She didn’t demonstrate it, of course. Not to him. He didn’t have to know that his words were pleasant for her to hear. She put on her best sarcastic grin. 

„ Thank you, monsieur Macron. I’ll take it as a compliment. However, I’ll ask you not to speak with me as if we were friends. Don’t forget we’re both aiming for the same position.” 

The scent of cologne became stronger in the half-lighted car, the seats squeaked softly, something moved and the next moment Marine felt Emmanuel’s hand lying down on her leg. Through the thin material of her tights she felt the warmth of his palm against her skin. Before Marine could think whether her opponent had too many whiskeys in the after-debate talk, his thumb began to gently rub her knee. What? Blood filled her cheeks, setting them on fire, it had been a long time since the last time she blushed. Thankfully the car was too dark for him to see it. She moved her leg away sharply and turned to the driver. 

„ Stop here, please. This is my house.” 

The black Mercedes stopped next to a plain looking, two-story house where Marine lived alone. Thanking the driver, she clutched her briefcase and hurried out of the car, without looking back at Emmanuel or saying bye to him. He was acting strange today, he had never behaved like that before. Besides she never said goodbye to him, they just came together, argued about their different political views and left. So why start now? 

As she was fumbling in her case for the keys, she noticed Emmanuel getting out of the car as well. Why? As far as she knew, he wasn’t living anywhere close. Even though she turned her back at him, the inkling that he was going to approach her, fulfilled. He crossed the street and swiftly walked up to Marine. 

„ Can I come in?” 

A tangle of nervousness tightened in the pit of her stomach. This evening he wasn’t like himself at all. Her presence to him was just as unpleasant as his presence to her. She could even say they hated each other. He had touched her in the car. Now he was here in front of her house asking to come in. Hiding all her suspicion behind the mask of professionalism, Marine looked back at him.

„ Monsieur Macron, have a little shame. We discussed everything at the debate and we’ve nothing else to talk about.” 

He was standing in front of her with his hands tucked in the pockets of his pants. 

„ Just two minutes. There’s something I didn’t want the driver to hear. ” 

Marine sighed impatiently and unlocked the door. No, she was going to listen to him for one minute, one single minute only and then he’ll leave for good. The last thing she wanted now was to spend the time of her rest with him. 

They walked inside the house and Emmanuel closed the door behind him. He looked around for a moment and turned to Marine. 

„ Do I need to take off my shoes?”

„ No, because you’re leaving very soon. What did you want?” 

He continued to look around, walking from one side to the other. His eyes traveled over her things, her books, her political notes. 

„ Are you here alone? I thought you had a partner.” 

„ That’s what you wanted to talk about? Yes, I live alone and my private life is none of your business. Now if you could just be so kind and leave, I’d appreciate it very much. I’m tired, I’d like to have a bath and get some rest, if you don’t mind.” 

Emmanuel slowly walked up to her and before she knew it, Marine found herself trapped in the corner of the room with her rival in front of her. Well, this was weird. What was going on? He studied her face carefully, seriously, gazing into her eyes longer than he usually did. As she tried to free herself, his arm blocked her way. As much as she tried to hide it, panic started to set in. What was he doing? What did he want? Was this some kind of a plan to get her out of the way so that he could become president more easily? Was he going to hurt her, kill her? All these questions circled back and forth in Marine’s head when Emmanuel finally smiled a little. 

„ You don’t need a bath in order to relax, madame Le Pen. What you need is a man.”


	2. Chapter 2

Before Marine could comprehend the meaning behind his words, Emmanuel grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together. Her heart thundered in her chest as Emmanuel’s hard and demanding lips parted hers and his tongue forced its way into her mouth, initiating a deep French kiss. His fingers crawled into her hair, tugging at the roots, holding her head in place as his mouth continued its attack. Marine mumbled desperately against his lips, pulling her head away, pushing at his chest with all her might to free herself. 

„ What the hell do you think you’re doing? Out of my house! I said, get out of my house! ” 

One arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand locked around her wrist, minimizing her options of fighting him. Emmanuel pushed aside the collar of her white blouse, head came down to her neck, covering it with kisses. Marine was squirming in his arms, trying her best to get away from him, only to face the shocking realization that he was stronger than her. 

„ Stop it! Stop! Leave me alone! Let me go! ” 

His arms squeezed her waist and wrist, while his tongue left a wet trail from her earlobe down to her collarbone where he nibbled her skin with his teeth. 

„ Get your dirty mouth away from me! Have you completely lost your mind? ” 

Marine raised her free hand and slapped him as hard as she could. As if her life depended on it because at that moment it seemed to her that it very well might. The crack of her hand against his face sounded like a shot across the quiet house. Stunned for a moment Emmanuel staggered back a bit and she used this moment to break loose from his arms. 

„ Get out of my house immediately, you bloody pervert! ” 

Regained his composure, Emmanuel looked back at Marine and began approaching her again, while taking off his jacket and leaving it on a chair that he passed. She backed away, trying to get any larger furniture between them, hoping that it will protect her and buy her some time. 

„ Stay away from me! I’ll scream, stay away! ” 

In her voice there was not a single trace of the dictatorial and self-assured person that she was. Now she was a weak and powerless woman, frightened by the stronger man in front of her. On her neck she still felt the touches of his lips, in her mouth she could still taste his tongue. That sent shivers of sweetness and disgust through her body, as she tightened the collar of her blouse around her neck. Not a single room in her house had a lock on the door. Unless she got him out of her house, she was pretty screwed and she knew it. 

A couple swift moves and Emmanuel had her pressed to him again. He grasped her face in his hand, his eyes staring right into her soul. 

„ Stop yelling, you fucking bitch,” his voice was low, coarse, whispering. „ Where’s the bedroom?” 

Marine sobbed desperately, trying to push away his hand, his fingers that were painfully digging in her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what made her feel worse – the fact that he just called her a bitch or the way swear words sounded in his voice, that had only spoken to her in political terms. 

„ If you don’t let me go right now and leave my house, I’ll.... ” 

„ What? ” he cut her short, „ What will you do? Stop pretending to be an iron lady. I know you liked what happened in the car and you only pushed me away because we weren’t alone. ”

„ So it’s true. You like women older than you? ” 

He smiled a mysterious, seductive smile. „ Isn’t it obvious by now? Where’s the bedroom? ” 

„ S-s-second floor, ” she uttered. 

„ Well then, ” Emmanuel grabbed both of her wrists and squeezed them hard enough to make her wince, „ I suggest we move there, madame Le Pen. ” 

He dragged her upstairs mercilessly without listening to her protests, cries, pleads and threats. Marine found herself falling into despair as she realized she’s no match for his strength. Pushing open the door of the bedroom, he threw her onto the bed. Marine crawled into the corner of the bed, as far from him as possible. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she saw Emmanuel unbuttoning his shirt. She hadn’t had sex for a very long time, her job took over her private life as well. Now the realization that she was about to be raped hit her with full force. 

„ What are you doing? ” she asked, her voice cracked with tears. „ Why are you doing that? You’re married, how can you do that to me? ”

Emmanuel’s shirt flew to the floor, followed by his shoes and pants. Seeing her political opponent almost naked, sent Marine into a complete panic. Now she knew for sure he was serious about his intentions and as he climbed on the bed, Marine started to fight as hard as she could. She kicked, bit, scratched, hit him and tried to free herself from his embraces with all her might. The bed sheets crumpled to the foot of the bed as a result of their fight. The pillows thudded against the wall as she tried to use them as weapons. 

„ Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me, you animal! Keep your hands off me! Let me go! Let me go, I said! No! Please, no! Get away from me! ” 

Emmanuel picked up his belt and used it to tie both of her hands behind her back. The leather cut into her skin painfully and the knot was too tight for her to break free. Having lost all control, Marine started to cry. For the first time she didn’t give a damn about how she might look or sound. 

„ Please, don’t hurt me! Please, stop, please! ” 

He didn’t listen and Marine could watch the buttons of her blouse slipping out of their holes one after the other until the garment opened, revealing her bra. At the same time Emmanuel’s hand crawled under her skirt, feeling her thighs, her butt and as it tried to slide to her crotch, she jerked away as much as her limited movements allowed. 

„ Don’t touch me! Take your hands off me! Help me! Someone help me! ” she yelled to the emptiness of her house.

Soon her skirt and her tights were also tossed on the floor and small, lace panties was the only thing that still covered Marine’s almost completely naked body. Climbing on top of her Emmanuel bent down and kissed her face with her trying to avoid the touches of his lips as if they were poisonous stings. His hands traveled all over her body, caressing her eagerly as if this was what he always wanted to do. Kissing his way from her neck to her breasts, Emmanuel closed his mouth over her nipple, his fingers squeezing the other one. Marine yelped, it was difficult for her to tell at this point which was more repulsive – seeing his tongue circling her nipples or the teasing sensation it caused. He was mad if he thought she liked it. She tossed in the bed, trying to free her tied hands, she knew that if only she could free herself, she’d beat him into unconsciousness.

„ Stop it! Stop! I don’t want it! No, don’t do this, please! ” 

Emmanuel lifted his head and locked eyes with her. Holding his gaze, he moved his hand between her legs and, swallowed a groan, Marine pressed her thighs together as tight as she could. He continued to stare at her, his clear eyes burning in lust. 

„ Open your legs. ” 

„ Go to hell, you scum! ” Marine hissed, for some reason suppressing the wish to spit in his face. 

Emmanuel returned to her breasts and took her nipple between his teeth, biting hard enough to make Marine wail loudly. 

„ What are you doing? You’re hurting me! It hurts, stop it, stop it! ” 

His teeth released her swollen nipple. „ Open your legs, ” he repeated. 

Marine blushed hard and she knew he’d see it, the room wasn’t dark like the car was. A mix of shame, anger, despair and panic swept through her. So what if his hands were soft, warm and strong...she didn’t want to show him her privates, no, she didn’t. He had no rights to even ask her that. How could’ve she been so stupid and naive to let him inside her house! It had been a long time since a man had seen her like that. 

„ Please, don’t. It’s enough, you’ve done enough. Let me go now, please! ” 

„ As you wish, ” Emmanuel reached for her breast again. 

„ Wait, no, please, don’t hurt me! I... ” 

She turned her face away and slowly spread her legs. The realization that she was now exposing her pussy to her biggest rival was the most disgusting thing she had ever experienced. Marine fought with tears as his hand slid over her mound. She expected him to be brute and rough again, however his fingers parted her labia and stroked her pussy gently and playfully. As repugnant as his touches were to her, his current actions emerged a new, sweet feeling raising between her hips. No way! She couldn’t enjoy this, she was being raped! Her body was betraying her and she couldn’t control it. 

„ Like it? ” he whispered in her ear.

Marine looked back at him. She still felt the scent of his cologne, with his head resting on her shoulder it was a lot stronger than it had been in the car. His blue eyes had darkened, pupils dilated in excitement. She remembered the man she had seen in the debate earlier tonight – composed, serious, polite, businesslike. That man was gone. Now there was someone else in her bed – passionate, wild, turned on like an animal in heat. She could’ve never even imagined him like this, without his neat suits and groomed appearance. His breath washed over her face as he kissed her cheek.

„ I...hate...you, ” Marine said through clenched teeth.

„ You do? ” His thumb began to rub her clit and Marine couldn’t help but thrust her hips up to meet his hand. Emmanuel smiled. „ Your pussy seems to like me though, you’re so wet. ”

She hated everything. She hated him for touching her like that. She hated her body for giving in so easily to the simplest stimulations. She hated not being able to even free her hands to smash his face. She hated that out of all days today she was home alone. She hated herself for letting him inside her house. She was a smart woman, she was a politician and yet he had fooled her as if she was a little girl. 

„ Why are you doing this? Why? ” she cried, trying to find any reasonable explanation for this harassment. 

„ Always wanted you. You drive me crazy. I’m not going through the election without making you mine first. ” 

His finger sank into her all the way to the palm of his hand, eliciting a sharp, shattered cry from her as her muscles clenched around him. Another finger joined the first inside her, stretching her enough to feel a sting. He moved them faster in and out of her, his teeth nibbling her earlobe gently, his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear. Marine bit her lower lip, fighting against the feeling that started to build up against her will. Her breathing was ragged and every sensation pooled between her thighs as his fingers continued their manipulation of her fevered body.

„ You will never become a president after this! I’ll tell everything! ” 

Emmanuel laughed. „ What are you going to tell and to whom? That you and I had a little fun? That’s not too good for your reputation either, is it, madame Le Pen? ” He reached for her hands. " I'm going to untie you now. And you're going to behave, got it? " 

In one sharp jerk, he pulled the belt away from her hands and rolled her on her back. With her hands free now, she was ready to hit him wherever she could reach but as soon as she had this thought, he pinned her wrists to the bed. 

„ No way, ” he smiled, spreading her legs apart with his knees, settling between her thighs. „ Ready? ” 

Marine’s eyes went wide just as she realized what was going to happen. She couldn’t stop him. All she could do was think about the horrifying turn that this evening had taken. Some words, phrases, sentences circled in her head from today’s debate. Emmanuel was so professional, seemingly annoyed by her. Now he was just an excited male...a well endowed excited male. Marine cried out loudly at the pressure of his thickness spreading her open and his length filling her. Her slick vaginal walls gripped each of his thrusts, her muscles tight around him. The feeling of a man inside of her after such a long time was a mix of embarrassment, pain, anger and pleasure. His thrusts were hard and steady, deep and forceful. She moaned as he continued to push further and further inside. With each stroke, he could feel her body tense as he plunged into her. No one had ever filled her like this and she wasn't sure she could handle more.

„ Stop.... please, stop... I cannot take it anymore.... you’re too big, please... "

„ You want it, don’t you? ” he groaned as he looked down on her. „ You feel amazing, madame Le Pen, so damn tight. You want my cock in your pussy, you fucking slut, you dirty whore? ”

„ What did you call me, you bastard?! ” Marine yelled, trying to free her hands from his grip. No one had ever talked to her like that. He treated her like an ordinary prostitute. 

It seemed to Marine that she could feel him all the way up in her abdomen, he was bigger, thicker and better than any man she had been together with. Even though she was saying „ no”, her body screamed a clear and loud „ yes” and they both realized it. Marine tightened her hands into fists, squeezing sheets, fighting against the intense feeling. He was doing wonders to her body. Why did it had to be him, him of all people! Had it been someone else, she wouldn’t have to hide anything she felt, to clench her teeth to not gasp or moan. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her enjoying what he was doing to her. Marine felt him pulsating inside her, growing hotter and harder at every stroke what increased her own ecstasy. 

„ Don’t you...even...think of...cumming....inside of me! ” she spat out word after word, careful to not let escape some sound that would reveal her true sensations. 

„ Why? ” Emmanuel panted, slowing down his rhythm a bit. „ Don’t tell me you can still get pregnant. But, ” he laughed a low laugh of content as he rolled her on her stomach. „ We can try something else then. ”

„ What are you doing?” she asked, before the realization hit her. „ You....no! You’re not putting it in my ass! No! ” 

Marine freaked out, unable to free from his hands. For an instant, she froze, terror slamming through her, then, desperately, she tried to struggle free, but his weight was pinning her down securely. His fingers spread her ass cheeks further apart, as she tried to tense them to protect herself from such a degrading violation. 

„ Please, no, please! I beg you! That’s disgusting, that’s unnatural! Anything but that! ”

Emmanuel’s low, dark laughter meant that her pleadings weren’t heard and won’t be heard. He leaned closer to her ear. 

„ Looks like politics is not the only field that you’re conservative at, huh? ”

„ Stop it, please, stop! ”

The last word ended in a scream as he pressed the head of his dick inside her rectum, not caring about her muscles try to keep him out. Her brows furrowed, she dug her nails into the pillow as he continued to slide further into her forbidden area. Marine couldn’t stay quiet anymore, she whimpered at the feeling of his cock filling her ass, reaching deeper into her bowels. Repeating „ don’t, please, don’t ” over and over again, knowing very well it’s futile, was the only thing she could still do. She felt humiliated, dirty, hateful and in some way, turned on. No, this was too much. She had never had anal sex in her life, she always found it repulsive. Even though he was moving in a slow and steady rhythm, she felt like she could explode. She ground her teeth together and moaned in both pleasure and pain as he repeatedly drove into her. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, his hands on her hands, his face buried in her hair, she still begging for him to stop. 

„ Oh my God, please, please, stop! It’s enough! I hate you,I hate you so much!” 

As an answer to that he began driving into her with an ever increasing frenzy. Marine moaned as she felt him shooting his load deep inside her, felt the heat of his cum spreading through her bowels. Emmanuel was still pounding into her, milking every bit of cum from his balls. She heard him groan in pleasure as he began slowing his pace. Finally, he quit moving and collapsed on her back. She lay there quietly as she felt the dick in her ass slowly softening.

„ Wow, you’re wonderful, Marine.” 

Hearing him saying her first name was out of the ordinary. But everything this night was out of the ordinary. They were never supposed to be in the same bed let alone touch each other. He was married. She was a respectable woman who wouldn’t sleep with her political opponent. That motherfucker was smart, he knew she’d never openly speak about what happened in this room, as doing so wouldn't hurt just his chances of becoming a president. It would hurt her chances too. 

When the first rays of morning sun filled her house, Marine was awake. She hadn’t closed her eyes for a second. Last night’s experience, even though violent and ruthless, had given her the satisfaction she needed for so long. Of course, she never dreamed about being raped but simply having sex had taken away a lot of her stress and nervousness. She could swear she still felt his dick between her legs, just the thought of it made her wet again and she knew she’d never admit it to anyone. Emmanuel was still asleep, looking so peaceful. As if he hadn’t done anything to her last night. He seemed to enjoy himself and in a way that made Marine feel wanted and desired. It made her remember that she needed physical pleasures in her life to feel like a woman. She never liked men younger than her before, however, as hard as she tried to deny it, he knew he had pleasured her. It made her furious. Gotten up, she pulled the pillow from underneath his head. 

„ Out of my house. ”

Emmanuel blinked his sleepy eyes and looked at her.

„ That’s how you wake me up? No breakfast? No morning kiss? ”

Marine turned around swiftly, frustrated. She couldn’t be in his presence even for a minute anymore. Even the sound of his voice was too much for her. Too many emotions were raging inside of her. She wanted him to be here and she wanted him gone. She wanted him to touch her and she wanted him to keep his hands off her. She wanted to be next to him and she felt disgusted by him. 

„ Get out of my house immediately or I’ll call the police! I never want to see you again.” 

He sat up and started to dress, picking up his clothes from the floor. In just a few minutes he was the serious politician again – suit, tie, bag. 

„ I’m afraid that won’t be possible, madame Le Pen. We’ve a debate very soon, as you well know. Unless, of course, you’ve changed your mind about presidency.” 

„ Get lost.” 

He smiled and walked down the stairs. A few moments later she heard the door of her house slamming shut and she was alone. Marine collapsed on the same bed where he made her his woman and curled up, hoping to get some sleep. But the silence of her house seemed too loud, stunningly loud. Strange, how didn’t she notice before how big and wide this bed actually was? Or was it because she was there alone? Sleep didn’t come.

The memories of his body never left her mind. Marine stopped having sex with Louis completely, as he was unable to give her what Emmanuel had given her. To make her feel weak, powerless, overpowered, controlled. She had never wanted to feel this way, she never wanted anyone to dominate over her, but as weird as it may be, that was exactly was she needed for satisfaction. She needed the strength and a little bit of brutality. And Louis wasn’t like that. She began to wonder if anyone was like that, like him...

„ Madame Le Pen! Have you decided to ignore me or are you not prepared again? This is a debate, not my monologue. I just asked you a question. ”

Shuddering, Marine came to her senses. She had been daydreaming at the table of the third debate, washed in bright spotlights, cameras watching her out of every corner. Slowly, she raised her eyes on the person sitting in front of her. Emmanuel watched her with a questioning expression in his face. A lady who supervised the debate, leaned closer to her. 

„ Madame Le Pen, are you alright?” 

„ Yes, thank you,” Marine straightened up in her chair and turned to Emmanuel. „ Could you repeat, please, monsieur Macron? ” 

Everyone watching their conversation thought she was asking him to repeat the question he had asked her moments ago. However, seeing the playful flame in his eyes, Marine knew that he had understood what exactly was it that she wanted him to repeat.


End file.
